gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Howard
(Type your intro here) He is currently an active character in the current storyline. His faceclaim is Ben Hill Appearance Blue eyed and heavy browed, Warren’s appearance is entirely masculine and somewhat striking. His features are often said to be very serious in nature, as they are heavily defined and rather intense in their angles. His face, oval shaped and ending with a slightly narrowed chin, is rarely ever clean shaved, yet this does not by any means make him seem rugged or unkempt. In fact, he usually looks very much put together in his typical business attire and poker-face grin. There is a certain sharpness to his physical self, however, that sets him apart from having the typical “blue eyed American boy” appearance and gives him a slight edginess that has been known to give him a subtle commanding presence. Standing at 6Ft 1In - Warren is around average height for the men in his family, though he is slightly taller than most Caucasian American men. His lean and slender build only accentuates to how tall he appears... Crystal clear, Colombian blue! Warren’s eyes are possibly the most distinguished of all his features due to the combination of their shape, color, and the way his brow falls over them when he is either curious or displeased. When thirsty, the color darkens to an impossibly dark coal color. They lighten back to their usual oceanic shade when he is fed and fall into a darker, in-between shade as his thirst sets on. Warren’s hair is a chestnut brown that is typically kept trimmed and neat. It is a little longer than most male close cuts, but it is still short in length. Parting to the side and usual slicked back into place, in a modern side combed fashion. Character The wearer of two very different masks, Warren is a complex individual. To some, he is known as a charming businessman, charismatic in his speech and professional in his poise. To others, he is often known as the “ice-burgh”, as his disposition takes a turn for the wintry... Warren has mastered his façade and wears it proudly in most social situations, though he has been known to warm to those he allows into his life. This sort of occurrence rarely happens due to his mental disability, (Attachment Disorder 'Dismissive - Avoidant' type.) but there are some close friends he will allow to enter into his reality. Mathematical and a thorough thinker, he may not be the most creative individual, but certainly knows how to put up a good argument when the situation calls for it. Warren is a man who knows how to manipulate others, and while he is a mastermind of façades, still has some doubts about who /he/really is… Socially speaking he can come off as a loner and an introvert...this would a correct assumption. Introversion is a tendency toward being wholly or predominantly concerned in one's own mental life...not to say that Warren is entirely selfish, but he certainly thinks of himself in all matters before his counterparts. Introverts have often been characterized as people whose energy tends to expand through reflection and dwindle during interaction...It would be true to say that Warren doesn't mind time a lone to focus on his personal endeavours and finds most social expectations; gossip and drama to name a few; tedious and boring. Trust; being a issue of significance with most introverts is one that Warren could also be said to display. It takes Warren a great deal of time to trust someone whom he chooses to be a worthy companion. Although Warren may always appear as well put together, this never came easy to him like most...especially not mentally. A Sufferer of: Attachment Disorder - 'Dismissive–avoidant attachment' One of the four types of attachment Disorder; Warren finds that he is comfortable without close emotional relationships, and desires a high level of independence; he prefers not to depend on others though he has found he enjoys the need of others to depend on him. In his past Warren has often denied his need for any close relationships.. Not surprisingly, he seeks less intimacy with relationship partners, and Warren tends to obsess over his personal space. Warren differs slightly from the tradition description of his disorder as he developed this disorder later in life rather than in childhood like most sufferers. Developed shortly after his mother's death, and worsened by his brother's, Warren's disorder was then pushed further and coupled with depression after his traumatizing siring. Most people are offended by his cold and distant disposition though Warren doesn't often see people beneath him, unless they are uneducated or illogical. However he does hold true to the common characteristic that suffers can get defensive when their comfort zone is broken. People with a dismissive–avoidant attachment style disorder tend to suppress and hide their feelings, and they tend to deal with rejection by distancing themselves from the sources of it. (i.e. their relationship partners). Warren’s rejection of his own feelings at time's have spurred a change in his disorder pushing it further from the tradition description. Having pushed aside his emotions for such a long period of time, since he was an adolescent, Warren can no longer recognize them upon experiencing them - meaning that though he can still feel and empathize with others he cannot name the emotions sometimes - this was particularly difficult for him upon realizing and admitting his feelings of love towards his fledgling - Karou Morgan. Over time however Warren has learnt to deal with his social and emotion shortcomings and made efforts to disguise them. He now copes with his condition much better, and some might say that for the most part it doesn't hinder him now that he has a 'family' to support him, a network or trust and a home. Abilities Aero-kinesis – Air manipulation (Elemental): The ultimate example of this ability is to have mastered ones mental concentration to a degree that one is able to fly, or at least levitate or hover for periods of time...This feat Warren has not yet mastered. Those who wield aero-kinesis can manipulate, control and/or create gusts of wind/air; such as air waves, air currents, air structures, air pressure, clouds, tornadoes, storms and the like via tele-kinesis. The degree of skill, as is with all abilities is determined by practice and concentration of the mind, as this is like all Elemental abilities is a power controlled predominantly by the mind. Flourishes or physical acts are common aids to concentration. Aero-kinetics are often mistaken for manipulating their air with their hands, rather this is merely a physical extension to aid concentration. Warren mostly uses his skills to aid him in every day life and rarely for combat purposes. His hands usually give away when he's using his elemental ability as his fingers flick to aid his concentration in willing the air to move. Occupation "A business man.." ''Once Warren and his family moved to New York upon their financial rise, he was put into a private boys school along with his brother; Robert. Warren was a smart boy and continued to be a very successful student with a love of mathematics, business studies and law. He has gone on to peruse all of his talents he had during his schooling. * -Defunct- Lawyer and Financial adviser to the Davikov Coven - IVG - International Vamperic Government. * -Retired- Owner and overseer of the: United States National Mythical Security Compound North State of Montana. * -Active- CEO of REDford Inc. Family & Relationships Charles Henry (''Harry) Howard Deceased Harry was a hard working man before he and his family hit oil, and though he worked late into the evening he always made time after dinner for his two boys, though after becoming rich, almost overnight, Harry had new skills to learn and fast, putting him under profuse pressure and stress. Due to this Harry hardened as he became a toughened business man. The strains and stress' of running an oil company took their toll on him and he turned to alcohol. Quickly deteriorating as a drunk, Harry abused both his wife and sons for their faults: His wife for being a latent Water Elemental and for passing her elemental genes onto Warren, and Robert for being a latent homosexual. It is said that Gracie died at the hand of her husband rather than in a 'auto-mobile accident'. Grace- Anne (Gracie) Howard Deceased Gracie was always a loving and warm woman and never neglected time spent with her children. Though inside Grace always felt guilty for laying her 'burden' on her youngest son and for the faults of her elder son; Robert. She was always made to feel that Warrens gift, and Robert’s sexuality was her fault and that she was herself defected and couldn't have produced 'normal' children if she had tried. Although she had given her husband two sons, who could take on the family business, however it did her no good as she eventually died at the violent, drunken hand of her husband. Robert (Robby) Henry Howard Decease Though Warren was the youngest of the two, it was evident early on in the brothers lives that Warren was the care-giver. Robert, or Robby as he was known, was a shy boy, and even into their adolescent when Robby revealed to his brother that he was in fact a latent Homosexual Warren continued to compensate for Roberts lack of social confidence. However once Robby had found a lover, Warren backed off finding the idea of male love disturbing - though to this day Warren regrets not dissuading or looking after his defenceless, effeminate sibling as his sexuality and confirmation of it lead to his demise in a homophobic attack which inevitably killed Robby... History Current Events & Storyline Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:IVG Members